Out of Light, Dark is Born, Out of Darkness, Light
by Frosted-Mini-Wheats
Summary: When a person who has a perfect life meets the reikai tentai, what will she become? Will her new knowledge of the world's infinite evil destroy her, or will someone help? HieixOC HOC HieiOC
1. Chapter 1: Protection and Confusion

Yo's or whatever greeting you prefer, this is Frosted-Mini-Wheats

Yo's or whatever greeting you prefer, this is Frosted-Mini-Wheats. This is just a little HieixOC fanfic. I wanted to try a hand at writing and also practice a few common Japanese words. I'm learning, but this is just for practice so I can remember more.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have ever owned Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own this story, Sada, and Mayumi.**

That was a serious disclaimer. No jokes. That certainly is a rarity on this site. Yea, I can't come up with anything funny for the disclaimer. sighsies

* * *

**Out of Light Darkness is Born, Out of Darkness, Light**

* * *

Her incredibly long, thick hair flowed out behind her as Sada ran at top speed toward the make-shift finish line. As she passed it an enormous, joyous smile lit up her face.

"And the crowd goes wild and throws flowers and gives a standing ovation-"

"Isn't that for things more like speeches and plays?" Mayumi, her friend and sempai in track said.

Sada responded with a death glare. Or, whatever her innocent, sweet face was making. She couldn't make a particularly mean face. Her nature was just too nice for that.

"Meanie. I thought I did okay, Sempai."

"In all seriousness, you did great. You beat your record."

The look on Sada's face was...pure joy. 'This kid is so easy to please. The simplest things make her day. If only everyone was like this.' Mayumi thought.

Sada glanced at her watch. "HOLY CRAP!" She took off running, grabbing her bag on the way.

"What… the hell?" Mayumi muttered as Sada flew by her.

"Sorry, I'm going to miss the bus," she yelled behind her, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mayumi-sempai!"

Mayumi sweat-dropped as she heard Sada shout, "Matte, chotto matte Bus Driver-san!"

* * *

Sada stood dejectedly at the bus stop. It had left already. Oh, if she didn't get home in time for dinner, her parents would worry. She didn't want them to worry.

'Hm' she thought, '! I refuse to let a little thing like cause my parents to become troubled. I'll just have to run. Through a shortcut. The school is about five miles away on the regular path. I have ten minutes….'

"FRUIT! TEN MINUTES!" she shrieked. Oh, crap. She ran through the only shortcut she knew, the one that ran through an old parking lot that was overgrown with trees, bushes, and briars. Ouch.

* * *

Coming from the opposite direction, yet running toward the same place was the reikai tantei. They'd just been sent by Koenma on a mission to capture an evil B-class demon. Hiei was with them, on a visit from Makai. Hiei was checking out the demon's location with his Jagan.

"It's two miles aw-"Hiei abruptly cut off, though his voice level remained at the same icy tone.

"What's up, Hiei?" Yusuke Urameshi asked.

"A baka ningen is in its path."

"Shit. How far apart are they?"

"…It found her."

* * *

Sada didn't exactly know what the, um, creature-thingy-monster-dude (or duddette, it was hard to tell) was, but it wasn't exactly friendly-looking. 'But, who knows,' she figured, 'appearances can be deceiving.'

So, our sweet little Sada did what she thought was best. She greeted it. Yes, greeted it. She said hi to a demon.

"Konnichi wa, Monster-san! Ogenki desu wa?"

* * *

"Baka shoujo." Hiei muttered so quietly that not even Kurama's ears could catch it.

* * *

The demon responded by swiping his massive arm (well massive in comparison with her petite features) at her. It connected with her jaw and sent her flying. Luckily, her fall was cushioned by a patch of briars. Or maybe not so luckily.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW!!"

* * *

Hiei finally lost all of his patience. "I'm going ahead to make sure she doesn't get killed." He stated and disappeared.

"Damnit! I thought I was keeping up with shorty!" Kazuma Kuwabara fumed.

Yusuke and Kurama sweat-dropped. "You thought **that** was Hiei's top speed?"

* * *

Sada felt the briars piercing her skin. Unfortunately, she was wearing shorts and a tank top. Not much protection. She also couldn't get up. And that monster-creature was coming. She trembled slightly as she heard its footsteps approach. Augh! She just had to get out of here!

Then it was above her. Too late. As it swung its arm to give the finishing blow, she threw her arms up to give her a little protection. Her will to survive screamed.

* * *

Hiei entered the clearing to see the shoujo holding off the demon with a barrier.

* * *

Oooooooo… interesting. CLIFFHANGER!! I know I didn't describe anyone much in this chappie, but I'll do it in the next one. Please review!puppy eyes Below are the Japanese words I used here.

Matte, chotto matte- Wait, please wait

Baka- Fool, stupid, etc.

Ningen- Human

Konnichi wa- (technically, its Good afternoon, but its accepted as) Hello

Ogenki desu wa- How are you?

Shoujo- Little girl


	2. Chapter 2: The First Moments

Yo's everyone! I'm so excited. I GOT REVIEWS!! Thanks to:

_**Kurai-Gaara-**__Yea that is the kind of thing I'm going for. I love it when people fall in love with their alter egos._

_**ZanzaGirl- **__Thanks!_

_**Kyrie Twilight- **__I have tried to make it longer, though I failed. But, the point of view changes less often. So, hopefully it's better. I'll try to have another installment out soon to make up for the shortness._

I danced when I got these reviews. Danced. Me+dancechaos. But I do love reviews.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.**

My lack of humorous disclaimers is killing me.

* * *

**Out of Light, Dark is Born, Out of Darkness, Light**

* * *

Sada had lost touch with the rest of the world. All that there was was her shield. The barrier was essential to survival. Her thoughts were only the barrier. It was her.

That was when 'she' broke.

Her thoughts were still murky as the monster, seeing his chance, aimed his claws at her throat.

He was dead where he stood. Blood splattered lightly across her face as it gushed from the monster's headless neck. She froze.

Standing in front of her, flicking blood off his katana, was a guy with black hair with a white streak in the middle. He would be short by most people's standards, but Sada was only 4' 5". He was mostly covered with a black cloak. When he looked at her, she gasped slightly at his piercing, crimson eyes. Then an intense pain in her jaw stopped any further study of the mysterious guy.

* * *

Hiei had watched to see how long she could hold up her shield. The weak shoujo couldn't hold it for more than a few seconds. But, he couldn't let her die. The toddler would blame him. So, he killed the demon and was about to knock the little girl out when he noticed her expression.

Her face froze in a pitiful expression of shock, fear, sadness, and pain as she lay on the ground. She shook slightly. Her breath came slowly and cautiously. Her hand moved slowly to her jaw, caressing it. He realized her jaw was broken as she winced from the touch and put her hand down. A tear rolled down her cheek, but her face still didn't change its pained expression. She didn't make a sound. Her tears just flowed.

It was odd. He didn't want to tell her to stop. Of course, he had no desire to comfort this weak girl. He wasn't that weak. But, this indecision stopped him from doing anything. This made him angry, the fact that this little girl was having an effect on him. So, he took his frustration out on her.

"Get up, shoujo." he said icily.

She didn't respond.

He grabbed her upper arm and yanked her to her feet. She took two steps forward, the briars tearing at her bare legs and fell forward on her knees. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

'What does she want?' he wondered.

'Please, help me'

The thoughts were there, as if they were his own. He wanted to ignore them, but they'd struck a cord with him. What kind of help did the girl want?

His question would remain unanswered as the rest of the reikai tantei rushed in. By now the shoujo's jaw was swelling.

* * *

"What'd you do to her Hiei? She looks awful." Yusuke said.

He saw the terrified face on the girl. He felt sorry for her. 'She must be scared of us. After all, Hiei obviously destroyed that demon right in front of her.' He thought.

Then she began to get up.

* * *

'I have to thank these nice people for saving me,' Sada thought as she struggled to rise, 'I owe them my life.'

So, grabbing onto the branch of a nearby tree for support, Sada stood.

"Arigatou gonzaimasu." She flinched, "You are all very shinsetsu. I'm grate-" She fell forward, exhausted and in pain from talking.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke expected Hiei to catch her.

He didn't.

She hit the ground.

* * *

Hehe.. well, Hiei's a butthole. Ah, just kidding. He's just too cool.

Anyways, here are the words I used and…. PLEASE REVIEW!! I have cookies for the reviewers!

Shoujo- Little Girl

Arigatou Gonzaimasu- Thank You Very Much

Shinsetsu- Kind


End file.
